


Three times

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: There has been quite a bit of tension.





	Three times

 

The first time Iwamoto had kissed Fukazawa was an accident. Or so Iwamoto tells everyone who asks.

A few beer and video games, a sleepover and crawling over your guests futon in the middle of the night to reach for your phone you had plugged in, and accidentally loosing balance and falling on them, your lips brushing in the process. Iwamoto never counted it as a real kiss, besides he remembers the smack he had received from Fukazawa at that time, half asleep.

 

The second time was more or less on purpose, Iwamoto remembers. Sharing a shower after a rehearsal was time saving, and there was nothing strange about it since they'd always done so but when Fukazawa reached out to grab the shampoo and his face was close to Iwamoto's, it somehow happened, with eyes closed, that he had closed the distance between them, their lips meeting and Iwamoto had expected another slap but Fukazawa had just grinned, asking him if he had lost a bet to kiss a guy in the shower like that.

 

The third and first real time had just happened a few minutes ago, with Iwamoto and Fukazawa being the only ones in the Karaoke room they hung out at after practice, the others having left already and Fukazawa had put down the mic to pull Iwamoto closer, sliding his hand around his neck and leaning in to kiss him, properly this time, with all the tension that had been hanging between them so thickly focusing into this one touch. Iwamoto had responded, hesitantly at first but a lot more eager now, roughly pushing Fukazawa down on the black sofa, forgetting for a moment that those rooms were monitored.

  
"Hika~" Fukazawa breathed, "I think we should take this someplace else." And Iwamoto grinned, grabbing his wallet, his leather jacket and Fukazawa, and together they left.


End file.
